


少女仁俊的烦恼

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 黄仁俊李东赫性转，雷的就别看了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黄仁俊李东赫性转，雷的就别看了

 

&&

 

黄仁俊小小的脑袋里有两件事怎么想也想不明白，如果你要算上数学的话就有三件，但我们现在讨论的是严肃正经的人生大事，就姑且算它两件吧。

 

第一件事，为什么男生都喜欢大胸的女生，第二件事，为什么她的男朋友李帝努不喜欢。

 

黄仁俊凭借在女生宿舍住了高中三年的经验以及自己的高超悟性，觉得她对第一件事有了些许理解，她的好朋友李东赫就是 D 罩杯，打上高一起晾在她们宿舍阳台上的胸罩就跟俩口袋似的迎风飘扬，她和李东赫一起睡觉的时候，李东赫会特别大姐大的把她揽在自己怀里，让她枕着她的 D 罩杯胸做个好梦，李东赫的胸特别好看，用专业术语就叫做水滴型胸，她们俩躺在一张床上，黄仁俊的胸就跟两摊渗进泥巴地里的水一样没了，李东赫的胸还跟两团包子似的白白净净的摆在她肋骨上，摸起来又软又嫩，让黄仁俊特别羡慕，要不是她俩认识的早，黄仁俊会坚信李东赫其实往里头塞了两个微型水床。

 

黄仁俊和李东赫同寝室了三年，她和李东赫一起睡的日子怎么算也该有一年了，李东赫的肌肤渴求症病情严重，晚上动不动就在她隔壁床上一边做梦一边哭，哭得黄仁俊心里像是被猫爪肉垫踩过了一样软，她头回听见之后就半夜爬下床，朝着李东赫的后脑勺伸去了一只手，李东赫立即像只猫撒娇一样把她整个脑袋的重量都靠过来，在这之后，她们俩就经常一起睡了。和她们同寝的另外两个女生觉得这个行为非常诡异，没过多久就搬出去了。黄仁俊觉得也没什么，李东赫睡相规矩，只要能碰着她的胳膊或者小腿，整个人就会老老实实的蜷缩在床的一角，她俩晚上从来不打架。这两个女生搬出去后，她和李东赫正好多了两张化妆桌，这不两全其美了吗。

 

所以，黄仁俊大概能理解为什么男生都喜欢大胸的女生，李东赫的胸枕起来舒服摸起来舒服看起来也舒服，男生喜欢这样的胸还蛮合情合理的。不过黄仁俊隐约有个感觉，高她们一届的李马克好像不喜欢这样的胸，但这故事的名字叫做少女仁俊的烦恼，所以李马克的事情我们以后再讲。

 

第二件事黄仁俊就百思不得其解了。

 

李帝努是她的男朋友，她高一来这学校认识的第二个人。第一个当然是李东赫了，这个笨女人第一次见面就拿错了她的午餐便当，多亏了李帝努把自己的分给她一半她才没有下午饿到低血糖。在那之后，李帝努的书包里就经常放着两块大白兔奶糖和一个黄仁俊不爱吃的苹果。李帝努倒是很快就弄清楚了黄仁俊爱吃的水果包括青葡萄水蜜桃，但这两样都是容易放坏的水果，他们高中宿舍搞全封闭管理，没配冰箱，一周只有周末能回家，李帝努最多能在周一从家里拿来两个水蜜桃或者一串葡萄，其余时间里，黄仁俊只能委屈巴巴的叫他把苹果切成小块再喂给她吃了。

 

她和李帝努从高一第一次月考之后就开始谈恋爱，契机还是那次考试她数学考砸了，一百五十分的卷子她卷面分数只有五十五，哪怕用百分制来判断也是不及格，她拿着卷子蹲在教室门口的走廊上哭，哭得旁若无人稀里哗啦，没一个人敢上来问她究竟是家里哪一位长辈去世了，李东赫那时又在寝室痛经，压根不知道他们那天公布了月考成绩，只有李帝努无知无畏地走过来，在她跟前蹲下，小心翼翼地问她怎么了。

 

黄仁俊一听他声音就火大，她刚才看榜的时候瞥见了，李帝努的名字就排在第三，可考试前一天这小子还跟她发信息发到一点，安慰她他也没把书看完，结果考出来却排在这么靠前。黄仁俊气得把卷子往他脸上一甩，哭腔夹着怒气就大着嗓子喊出来了， “ 你滚！你数学考满分的不要在我眼前出现！ ”

 

“ 我没考满分，前面单选题还错了一道呢。 ” 李帝努不明就里地解释。

 

黄仁俊气得从地上窜起来，一脚就要往李帝努脸上踹，她脚抬到半空才想起来她穿的是校服短裙，她和李东赫为了显腿长还专门把它改短了两公分，而李帝努就蹲在她的正面前，她腿稍微抬起来一点里面的白色内裤就能被他看得一清二楚，她脸刷的一下红了，李帝努脸也红了。

 

“ 你看个屁啊！变态！ ” 黄仁俊放下腿想拔腿就跑，又想把李帝努手里自己丢脸的数学试卷拿回来，磨磨蹭蹭等到李帝努站起来了也没动步子。

 

李帝努一站起来，他们俩之间的距离好像就过近了，李帝努本来比她高五公分，现在他的黑匡威鞋尖都要抵到她的粉匡威鞋尖，他在她面前变成了一座可以挡住太阳的活火山。李帝努抓住她手腕，把卷子塞回她手里，然后他还不退开，他盯着她的眼睛看了两秒，视线往下扫 —— 黄仁俊受不了了，她觉得她再这么被盯下去一定会被盯成斗鸡眼，于是她采取了行动 —— 她一脚踩在了李帝努的鞋尖上，顺势踮起脚去亲了李帝努的眼睫毛。

 

她也不知道为什么当时她要亲他的眼睫毛，他一张脸上明明还有很多可供选择的区域，他的嘴巴他的侧脸，实在不行，亲亲他的鼻子也可以啊，可她偏偏选了一个可操作性最差也最高的地方，她凑过去时看到李帝努睁大了眼睛，她在心里对他吼别动，你乱动我就亲不到了，完全忘了正常的人类沟通需要经过声带发声的，最后她的嘴唇落在了他的眼皮上，感谢人的非条件反射，黄仁俊后来想，也感谢那时李帝努还没有因为半夜打游戏而戴上眼镜。

 

她的嘴唇一落在他的眼皮上，事情的发展好像就被开了两倍速播放，不知道从哪里冒出来的教导主任在远处嚷嚷， “ 黄仁俊你在干什么！光天化日的学校大走廊上，你怎么骚扰男同学！ ” 周围围观的其他同学发出的嗡嗡声也开始作响，黄仁俊移开嘴和脚，在心里骂起教导主任就喜欢成绩好的，怎么就说她骚扰男同学呢，怎么不问问到底是谁先看的谁裙底？还有这些嘴碎的白痴，没吃过猪肉也没见过猪跑吗，都要开始晚自习了还不赶紧回教室。

 

先闻其声的教导主任后见其人，她像是捉奸一样兴奋地抓住黄仁俊一只胳膊， “ 走，跟我去办公室写检讨。 ”

 

黄仁俊认命的准备屈服，她上学不过刚完成九年义务教育，教导主任的办公室可是去过大大小小不下十次，就听见李帝努打断她们，说， “ 老师，是我的错，黄仁俊要去的话，我也要去。 ”

 

黄仁俊一回头，觉得李帝努的形象变得格外帅气，不是说李帝努平时不帅，是他平时没有像现在这样冷着脸，这样像一座不断冒冷气的冰山。

 

他们俩就一前一后跟在教导主任的后面朝她的办公室走，教导主任在前头赶走还在看热闹的学生，他俩像等着行刑的死囚犯一样大义凛然，然后黄仁俊发现李帝努在她身后拉住了她的手，先是抓着了她摆来摆去的手指，接着握住了她的整个手掌，然后黄仁俊的左边胳膊就不能大摇大摆地乱甩了，因为李帝努拉住了她，把她整个人都拉住了。

 

从教导主任办公室出来之后他们就在一起了呗。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

&&

 

黄仁俊觉得自己观察力还算细致，却不知道为什么活到十六岁才意识到自己作为女生居然有个致命的缺陷，还是靠着李东赫的对比才得到启示。她们俩第一次一起去买胸罩，黄仁俊和李东赫的款式都要从库房里拿 —— 外面挂着的样品基本上都是 B 罩杯，黄仁俊穿 A ，李东赫穿 D ，她俩在量完尺寸后对着对方异口同声地说， “ 不是吧，你穿 A ？ ”“ 不是吧，你穿 D ？ ”

 

黄仁俊上下打量李东赫，发现她的观察力在这件事上可能被李东赫的水滴型大胸造成的附近空间扭曲给干扰了，今天她们出来逛街都没穿校服，李东赫穿着一件简单的花纹白 T 恤， T 恤本身是棉质，松松垮垮的没有形状，但她的胸部把它给撑了起来，布料下的形状圆润饱满，让人看着就觉得心里被什么暖呼呼的东西填满。黄仁俊再低头看自己，她也穿了一件白 T ，胸前有小美人鱼和乌苏拉的图案，黄仁俊发现她们的脸在她胸前平平整整毫无变形，好像完全无视了她肋骨上的脂肪起伏，一瞬间她甚至有点迷惑，这么平的胸，还能叫胸吗？

 

李东赫已经去和从库房里出来的营业员交涉了，她拿着黄仁俊要试的胸罩比划了半天，手指在罩杯里摸来摸去，摸了一会儿她回过头对黄仁俊说， “ 仁俊啊，要不然我带你去试 Bralette 吧！ ”

 

黄仁俊还愣在那里，看着李东赫把 A 罩杯里的海绵垫抽出来，在她眼前捏了捏， “ 你说，本来就是 A 了，何必要装 B 呢。 ”

 

黄仁俊蒙着就被李东赫拉走了，当天她的心理活动大概包括以下几个步骤，首先她还处在李东赫罩杯大小的震惊中，那个时候她们已经一起住了几个月，她帮李东赫收过胸罩，她对那两个口袋却只有一个粗略的认知。其次她也被自己的罩杯大小吓到了，她飞快地回溯自己短暂的人生，想起来她被叫美女的每一个时刻，那些男生脸上或真诚或戏谑的每一个表情，她虽然对美学没有研究，但她有个模糊的概念是，美女都是大胸细腰大长腿，哪里见过美女是平胸细腰大长腿，那不整个一面条吗，难道她被叫过的每一次美女收到的每一个称赞都是假的？接着黄仁俊又想到刚成为自己男朋友不久的李帝努，他知道她只有 A 罩杯吗，他们俩躲在操场看台的最高排也亲过好几次了，李帝努的手都很绅士的停在她的腰上和背上，如果他也像她一样傻，直到脱光了才会发现她是平胸，那他还会喜欢她吗。最后黄仁俊被这几种感情混杂的冲击给搞晕了，傻呆呆的任凭李东赫把她领进试衣间，帮她脱了 T 恤和胸罩，帮她试了新的 Bralette 又调整了肩带长度，又傻呆呆地跟着她回了学校寝室。

 

“ 黄仁俊！ ” 李东赫回了寝室后不耐烦地叫她大名， “ 你今天怎么回事，傻了？ ”

 

黄仁俊坐在自己桌上张着嘴看李东赫，半天憋出来一句话， “ 东赫，我胸好平啊。 ”

 

“ 嗯，平胸怎么了， ” 李东赫一脚蹬了凉鞋从她们今天拎回来的购物袋里翻出一瓶大红色的指甲油，单脚踩上她的凳子开始给她的脚趾甲一个一个的涂起色来， “ 法国女人都是平胸。 ”

 

“ 啊？ ”

 

“ 就是啊，你以为 Bralette 是从哪里传来的？我还羡慕你们这些可以穿无钢圈的人嘞，肉下面硌着个金属多难受，跑步的时候也很不方便，胸前两坨肉甩来甩去的，运动背心勒得又紧，衬衫也不能穿，一穿就要担心扣子是不是要崩开了，稍微不合身一点就跟涨奶了似的，宽松款的泡泡袖也穿不了，穿出来就像怀了六个月的，总之，大胸有什么好的，我还想去做缩胸手术咧。 ”

 

“ 啊？ ”

 

“ 你啊什么啊， ” 李东赫涂完了，她坐在凳子上岔开双腿，得意地动了动她的十个脚趾，像是在用双脚跟黄仁俊打招呼， “ 你涂不涂？ ”

 

黄仁俊想了想，点点头说， “ 涂吧。 ”

 

李东赫高兴的在她面前半跪下来，开始同样认真的给她的脚趾涂起了指甲油，黄仁俊低头看着李东赫的头顶，闻到她今天出门前喷的香水余味，突然觉得平胸也没什么嘛。

 

&&

 

高中谈恋爱的速度好像特别慢，可能因为读高中是全世界最充实的职业，黄仁俊闷闷不乐地想着，她和李帝努谈恋爱谈了快一个学期了，也不过能趁着晚自习课间在操场上转上两圈，中途还得躲着其他情侣和教导主任的手电筒，中午吃饭食堂吵吵闹闹的，大家忙着挑便当换菜买饮料，再说了你吃得嘴巴油乎乎肚子鼓胀胀的，也不会想在这个时候对着自己的男朋友有什么非分之想，好不容易有个完整周末，李帝努又要回家看妈妈姐姐和自己养的三只猫。

 

黄仁俊想到这儿就生气了，眼下她和李帝努坐在学校的图书馆里自习，李帝努坐在她对面看着物理课本，面前摊了一本笔记和一本练习册，他脸上表情特别平静，平静得完全不像是在看物理题目，而是像黄仁俊和她妈过年去庙里还愿时见到的在念经给人超度什么东西的和尚。黄仁俊一见这个表情意见就很大，一是因为她对着物理题目就不能这么慈眉善目，她每次见到这些公式啊定理啊，恨不得叫它们有本事从课本里跳出来和她面对面吵架，二是因为这都快放五一劳动节假了，李帝努就不能在放假之前多看她两眼吗，物理课本有什么好看的，上面的人都死了几百年了。

 

于是黄仁俊在桌子底下踢了李帝努一脚。李帝努眼睛没抬，只伸了一只手出来，无名指和小拇指搭在了她的小拇指上，黄仁俊喜滋滋地动了动小拇指，盯着李帝努的手舔了舔嘴唇，她觉得李帝努的手特别好看，不过她自己的手也不赖，两只好看的手放在桌上只有指尖微微相碰，这画面美得好像欧洲中世纪油画。

 

她又踢了李帝努一脚，不过这次踢完以后，她的脚踝在那边停住了，勾住了他的脚踝。李帝努终于舍得从他的物理书上移开目光，他对她用口型说了句， “ 干嘛？ ”

 

黄仁俊想学李东赫一脚蹬掉凉鞋那样蹬掉自己的帆布鞋，结果发现这事儿如果不解开鞋带真的有点难度，她只好退而求其次，用小腿蹭他的小腿，她穿着校服裙子光着腿，李帝努的校服长裤表面有点粗糙，她一边蹭一边担心学校到底在哪里找的黑心厂家做的校服，万一一会儿出图书馆发现她腿上一圈校服裤子米黄色，那不就太丢脸了吗。

 

李帝努还在看她，脸上表情拿去冒充周一升旗仪式的国旗下讲话也不为过，黄仁俊在他对面乐呵呵的用一只手撑住脸，桌子底下继续她的捣乱大计，黄仁俊在心里数着秒，她倒是要看看李帝努什么时候会从桌子前站起来，出声说叫她别蹭了，这里是图书馆，李帝努最烦在图书馆随便说话的人。

 

数到二十八秒的时候，李帝努捏住了她放在桌上的那只手，然后像从水里捞一条海带一样把她从座位上顺势拎了起来，黄仁俊一下子没站稳，脚趾踢在桌腿上，苦着脸做了个 “ 痛 ” 的表情，李帝努没停下来道歉，直接把她拉往厕所的方向。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

&&

 

黄仁俊一直自诩有眼力见儿的人，你知道吧，就是那种知道在惹出真正大乱子之前停手，在事情变得一发不可收拾之前打住的小孩。她不会放过一个机会把李东赫犯傻的样子用手机记录下来，但她同样也不会把这些珍藏的小视频卖给高二学长，不管他们出多少钱都不卖，好吧，如果他们出一万块的话她可能会跟李东赫商量一下的，不过这意味着李东赫手机里她的白痴照片也得流出去了，这么得不偿失的事情她才不要做。

 

不过在李帝努身上她的眼力见好像不太够用。

 

她本来以为，把李帝努惹毛了，他就会把她拎到厕所里把她亲到腿软然后她就可以趁机用大腿蹭他的裆然后他们的关系就会有实质性的进展，实际情况是，她确实把李帝努惹毛了，但她忘了李帝努这个人干什么都比她认真，不管是上课看书自习还是考试，就连要不要在厕所里进行第一次都想得比她远了好几步。

 

李帝努拉着她站在厕所门口停住了，回头问她， “ 黄仁俊，你进过男厕所没有？ ”

 

“ 进过， ” 黄仁俊特别骄傲地挺胸， “ 初中的时候有男生抢我好朋友的作业本，以为躲进男厕所我就打不着他了，那怎么可能呢，我举着扫帚冲进去，把他打到小便池底下缩着起不来。 ”

 

“ 那以后不许进了。 ” 李帝努说着一手推开了男厕所的门，把她推进了最靠近门的一个隔间。

 

黄仁俊知道要发生什么了，她在电影里看过，李帝努要把她摁在墙上把他的舌头伸进她的喉咙，他的手要伸进她的校服衬衫在她背后单手解开她的胸罩再慢慢向下移动，她的裙子很短，不用完全撩起就能把内裤脱下来，他要一边亲她一边解开自己的皮带 ——

 

“ 黄仁俊， ” 她的幻想对象本人打断了她的幻想， “ 你别瞎想了，今天做不了。 ”

 

啊？为什么？黄仁俊撅起嘴巴，睁大眼睛看李帝努，她知道男生都受不了她这样看他们，她从小到大就是用这个表情骗到了很多次数学作业的答案和很多杯免费的奶茶。

 

“ 你还要问我为什么？因为这里是图书馆，很安静，你随便哼唧两声就有人能听见， ” 李帝努跟她隔着马桶站着，两手抱着胳膊，一脸严肃， “ 而且我们没有避孕套，学校超市里也没有。 ”

 

黄仁俊嗓子里发出一声呜咽，她觉得李帝努说 “ 避孕套 ” 这几个字的样子就跟他说 “ 加速度等于速度变化量除以时间 ” 没什么两样，好像他们俩之间的事情就跟这些物理公式似的，天打雷劈的毋庸置疑，听起来特别帅。

 

“ 那怎么办， ” 黄仁俊小声说，朝他伸出一只手拉住他的校服下摆， “ 那你亲亲我总可以吧。 ”

 

李帝努想了想，觉得可以。

 

李帝努跨过马桶把她抵在他的怀抱和墙之前的狭小空间之中，黄仁俊得意地想，她的可怜兮兮求人专用表情还是这么管用。

 

黄仁俊觉得计划进行得还算顺利，万事开头难嘛，她计划的第一步已经成功开展，那她今天要做实李帝努女朋友位置的目标也就算完成一半了，尽管李帝努嘴上说今天不能做，但凭着他的聪明才智和她的灵机一动，他们肯定还是能做点什么的。

 

黄仁俊边想边把自己的膝盖往前移了移，她的大腿隔着校服裙子碰到了李帝努的裤裆。

 

“ 黄仁俊。 ” 李帝努停了嘴用气音呵斥她的名字，一只手伸下去握着她的腰把她推远了一点。

 

黄仁俊简直要骂人了，是谁说男生都是用下半身思考的动物的，李帝努全部的思考能力明显都被他的大脑集中掌权，他的下半身就是个插不上嘴的窝囊废。

 

“ 干嘛啦！ ” 黄仁俊憋住怒火，继续压着声音撒娇， “ 我还不能碰你了？ ”

 

李帝努抬手捋了一把头发，他的刘海被撩起来，像是麦浪一样在额头前拂动。

 

黄仁俊盯着他的小臂线条，无意识地伸出舌头，舔了舔下嘴唇。

 

“ 那你别后悔。 ” 李帝努目光回到她身上，他的头发被弄乱了，看起来他们好像真的在床上。

 

然后李帝努在她跟前跪下了，他像是掀起新娘头盖一样拎起她的裙摆，脸消失在百褶裙下面。

 

黄仁俊最先感受到的是他的鼻子，鼻尖冰凉凉的贴在了她的大腿内侧，然后是他的舌头，把她的内裤舔歪了。李帝努一定是发烧了，黄仁俊靠在墙上两条腿开始发软，她想，不然他的舌头不会这么烫，如果他们现在去校医务室，让他含一根温度计，他一定能用舌头把银柱弄到爆炸。

 

李帝努往前爬了一点，把她拉到马桶盖上坐下，跟着把她的一边小腿架在了自己肩膀上。

 

黄仁俊觉得自己被李帝努传染得也发烧了，他的舌头分开了那两片肉，往更深处走，她一只手抓着他的肩膀，一只手撑在身后，想要把他推远的同时又想要再把他拉近一点。她觉得他们好像身处夏日烈日下，明晃晃的阳光让她眼前的所有东西看起来都特别亮，而李帝努在她身下就好像那个让她缺水让她觉得浑身焦灼的太阳。

 

李帝努伸进去了一只手指。

 

黄仁俊觉得自己心跳暂停了一下，她大口呼吸，听见自己的呼吸声破土长成呻吟。

 

“ 疼吗？ ” 李帝努问她，半跪起来亲吻她的脖子。

 

疼倒是不疼，黄仁俊喘着气想，她觉得很暖和，李帝努伸进来的手指小心翼翼的没有动静，她只能感受到他的温度停留在她的甬道里，像什么东西在等待着孵化。她摇了摇头。

 

“ 那这样呢？ ” 李帝努曲起了手指。

 

她不需要用语言来回答他，她听见自己带着哭腔叫了一声，李帝努立刻不动了，凑上来吻她的嘴唇，黄仁俊觉得好神奇，好像只要他们身体有一部分连结在一起，他们好像就能完全互相理解了。

 

李帝努等了一会儿，大拇指轻轻揉着洞口前面，有那么一下好像碰到了什么，在黄仁俊的脑子里闪过了一道闪电，她觉得自己要下雨了。

 

“ 嘘。 ” 李帝努接着亲她，手指重新动了起来。黄仁俊意识到他的舌头上有她的味道，尝起来有点甜，有点像她小时候在老家摘完蜜蜂窝直接喝到的蜂蜜。

 

后来黄仁俊会带着一点害羞向李东赫承认，她和李帝努的第一次发生在图书馆男厕所，他单用舌头和手指就把她弄到高潮了，她红着脸看李帝努把手指从她裙子下拿出来，裹着透明的黏糊糊的液体，看起来有点像被熬化的白砂糖，他还真的舔了一口，然后他洗了手，帮她整理了头发裙子衬衫和根本就没脱下来的内裤，把她先推出了厕所的门，她连书包都没拿就回寝室了，一路上几乎不敢迈大步，她觉得她还潮着，她身体里还在淅淅沥沥地下小雨，她怕她步子迈大了，雨滴就会顺着腿流下来。

 

“ 等等等等等等， ” 李东赫听到这里打断了她， “ 你是说，你们第一次做，李帝努没射？ ”

 

对哦，李帝努没射。

 

要不是人不能抓着头发把自己提离地面，黄仁俊早就把自己打包发往外太空了，她怎么会忽视了一个这么重要的问题，这就好像点了鱼丸粗面结果发现没有粗面，她怎么会忘记这件事应该要两个人都爽到啊。

 

“ 完了完了完了完了， ” 她抓着李东赫肩膀狂摇了十几下， “ 完了完了完了完了，李东赫，你说他是不是因为嫌弃我是 A 罩杯才只用手指的啊！ ”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节李东赫单箭头李马克上线

&&

 

黄仁俊决定设计一个实验，就跟他们生物课上学到的那种类似，她要用控制变量法来验证自己的猜想：李帝努不喜欢平胸的女生，所以才勉为其难的用手指和舌头。那么这个实验里需要有一个变量，就是胸的大小，她需要找一个大胸的女生来做对照，越大越好，最好是 ——

 

“ 李东赫！ ”

 

“ 干嘛？ ” 李东赫躺在她对面的上铺回应她。

 

夏天快来了，她们的宿舍窗户开了一条缝儿，有点闷，李东赫只穿了一件吊带，小部分胸从背心的布料下漏出来，像块要化不化的雪糕，看得黄仁俊想流口水。

 

“ 朋友之间应该互相帮助，对吧？ ”

 

“ 你发神经了？ ” 李东赫朝她的方向翻了个身，一条腿从蚊帐里掉出来，胳膊撑着枕头上半身立了起来看她。

 

“ 如果我有一件很重要的事情需要你帮忙你会答应的对吧？ ”

 

“ 怎么，你是预测到自己下次体育课又要中途来姨妈血染白色运动裤需要我把外套借你挡住屁股还是语文考试又忘记带笔啊？ ”

 

“ 哎呀，不是这种事啦！ ” 黄仁俊说，伸手去抓她的脚踝想给她脚底板挠痒痒， “ 是关乎我人生幸福的大事。 ”

 

“ 如果是关乎你人生幸福的大事， ” 李东赫躲开了她的手， “ 那我才不答应。 ”

 

有变量了，黄仁俊想，李东赫说不就是好，说好就是不，等她把实验设计完毕，李东赫一定会勉为其难心甘情愿地参加。

 

然后黄仁俊在是先说服李东赫亲李帝努还是先说服李帝努亲李东赫这个选择题上犯了难。

 

据她观察，李东赫喜欢的人是李马克，她们第一次知道他的名字是 —— 真是巧了 —— 就在黄仁俊和李帝努开始谈恋爱的放榜日的第二天，李东赫痛经在床上躺了一天，第二天才叫黄仁俊陪着她去看成绩，高一的年级前一百榜在高二的旁边，她们一边嘻嘻哈哈地笑榜单上奇怪的名字，一边就走到了高二第一名的位置前面， “ 李马克， ” 黄仁俊读完立刻开始笑， “ 搞什么啊，我们学校还有美国人吗？ ”

 

后来她们在学校跨年晚会的报名表上读到，李马克是加拿大人，不过那也差不多了。

 

黄仁俊当时只是文艺社的社员，报名表的筛选工作却由负责组织晚会的音乐老师以工作繁忙为由交给了社长，社长以高三课业任务重为由交给了副社长，副社长以高二分班压力大为由交给了开会时偷偷给李帝努发信息的摸不清状况的社员黄仁俊。她拿着一摞报名表回到宿舍，把李东赫从床上捞出来帮她想办法，李东赫哼哼唧唧地把脑袋顶在她肚子上一通乱蹭说不要，直到她眼睛瞟到了李马克贴在报名表上的登记照。

 

公平来讲，黄仁俊想，李马克的登记照还挺好看的，但也没好看到李东赫一个斜视就能为之倾倒的程度，所以她猜她一定是在她们知道他名字之后偷偷去打听过他了，李东赫接下来的反应做实了她的猜想，李东赫不但把李马克的报名表抽出来拿去读了十分钟，还在把它塞回去以后要求把他的伴奏弹唱节目放到压轴。

 

黄仁俊傻了眼，跨年晚会的压轴节目就算不是难忘今宵也应该是新年快乐吧，怎么轮得上李马克的单人弹唱，结果她们的荒谬提案一路得到了副社长社长以及音乐老师的批准，李马克在 2018 年最后一天的最后五分钟里抱着一把吉他上了台，看起来自己也有点摸不着头脑，他就这样带着点疑惑又带着点勇敢地唱完了《 Billionaire 》，黄仁俊站在后台看着李马克的后脑勺，发现台下的学生安静下来，变得专注，好像他们不是在看晚会而是在认真听人唱歌，那年跨年他们全校全体错过了倒数，歌曲结束的时候李马克的笑声和伴奏里的垫音笑声重合了，听起来轻松而释然，带着一种新年不过如此的味道，黄仁俊转过头去，发现自己身边的李东赫眼睛直了，她听见她自言自语地说， “ 这明明是一首合唱歌曲呀。 ”

 

黄仁俊那个时候就知道，李东赫的意思是如果有机会，她想和他一起站在舞台上唱这首歌，这样看来是不能劝李东赫去主动亲李帝努了。

 

但要劝李帝努主动去亲李东赫就更不可能了，黄仁俊想，要不是她知道李帝努和李东赫从初中起就认识，她怀疑李帝努在这个学校里除了她自己以外就不认识别的女生，真的，他的座位在黄仁俊前面，黄仁俊每次上课走神都会盯着他的脖子看上半天，随后得出结论，李帝努的注意力集中长度可比她长多了，他上课只会盯着老师和黑板，从打上课铃盯到打下课铃，如果老师拖堂的话，就盯到老师喊下课，不像她，她经常盯着窗外的树和云，还有远处操场上正在上体育课打篮球的帅哥。李帝努下了课也不喜欢往教室外面跑，他下了课会回过头来看她，悄悄问她要不要吃糖或者刚才的课有哪里没听懂的，她有的时候会说 “ 我才不吃，大白兔奶糖是用来哄孩子的 ” ，有的时候会说 “ 全都没听懂，今天吃午饭我要是听到你提一句拉格朗日中值定理你就死定了 ” 。晚上李帝努还要把她送到宿舍楼下，她还没进宿舍门手机就开始震，李帝努发来他回男生寝室路上拍到的月亮和野猫。往常她看到这些信息会冲着屏幕傻笑，而今天她非常忧愁，如果李帝努不愿意亲李东赫，李东赫也不愿意亲李帝努，那李帝努会不会对着大胸女生硬她也不知道，那她的实验要怎么进行下去呢。

 

物理书上说，科学家们都是被闪电打中了以后才有灵机一动的点子，黄仁俊趴在桌子上看着手机里李帝努的照片发呆，不知道是该祈祷现在就来一道闪电还是她直接冲去男生寝室问李帝努到底喜不喜欢平胸能更快解决她的烦恼，接着她听到李东赫在阳台上尖叫，轰隆隆的雷声跟着劈了下来，这是李东赫害怕的众多东西之一，她怕所有比蚂蚁大的昆虫，怕疼，怕大暴雨夹杂的雷声和 ——

 

闪电。

 

黄仁俊跑过去抱住捂着耳朵蹲在地上的李东赫，她高兴地想，下雨了，这该死的闷热要结束了，夏天终于要来了，而且，她想到怎么进行她的实验了，她可以说服李东赫亲自己呀！她们在一张床上睡了几个月，李东赫从来不反对她们之间的搂搂抱抱，再加上她已经答应了要为她赴汤蹈火，亲嘴这点小事她肯定不会拒绝，然后叫李帝努在旁边看着，看他有什么反应，这样就能知道他到底更喜欢哪种罩杯了，冲呀，天才少女黄仁俊，一次实验两个变量全都出现，全世界的科学家如果都能学学她的高效率，那诺贝尔奖一定不止每年颁一次。

 

窗户外面的天被云层遮住，偶尔像有光在它们身后爆炸，黄仁俊盯着窗户上的雨，觉得自己从来没有这么喜欢过下雨天。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节有李东赫/黄仁俊，注意避雷

 

&&

 

事后黄仁俊反思，她一定是因为和李帝努谈恋爱谈了太久，都忘记了接吻是很容易就引向别的活动的，但是在事情发生的二十四小时前，她在喜滋滋的计划着她的高效率实验时，她压根没想到它会脱了手发展成一场没有刹车的交通事故。

 

她把日子选在了李东赫的生日那天，六月六号，他们的最后一场考试将将结束，她们会开心得像被摇晃了很久之后终于拉开易拉罐口的可乐，李东赫的大姨妈是上周，这个时段她的脾气不会很暴躁，对黄仁俊提出的无理要求容忍度更高，再加上她上次回家从家里冰箱偷出来的几瓶椰子酒，黄仁俊对实验的成功充满了信心。

 

黄仁俊得承认，要她完全复述那天晚上发生的事情是不可能的，因为，她很早就喝多了，所以她只能磕磕巴巴说出几个印象。

 

比如，李东赫的嘴里有椰子的甜味。

 

她在尝到它之后咯咯的傻笑了，中断了她们的吻 —— 她发现自己在整个人都几乎趴在李东赫怀里的情况下还能把脸撤远到足以看清李东赫眼睫毛的距离，觉得很骄傲 —— 她说， “ 东赫，你怎么变成椰子了？ ”

 

她可能说的是这句话，也可能说的是 “ 东赫，我怎么变成椰子了 ” ，反正应该是句让李东赫哭笑不得的话，李东赫听了之后轻轻拍了拍她的脸，说， “ 我叫李帝努送你回家。 ”

 

“ 不行不行，不行不行，不行不行。 ” 黄仁俊不知道自己的抗议表达清楚没有，她觉得最近这段时间她好像说什么都没有用，她跟李帝努说不要管期末考试了，他们应该找一个周末去公园里晒一天的太阳，李帝努回答说学校的草坪上也可以晒，她跟李东赫说考试结束的生日趴体上她们要一醉方休，李东赫明明喝得跟她一样多，却仍清醒得可以解两道解析几何，她对自己说别再纠结李帝努到底喜不喜欢大胸了，还是在喝了几口酒之后跑到酒吧台上亲了正在唱歌的李东赫。

 

李东赫没回答她，至少没有出声的回答她，但她能感觉到她牵起了她的手，把她带到了一个安静了很多的地方，像安置什么芭比娃娃一样把她放在什么坚硬的平面上让她坐了下来。

 

“ 东赫， ” 黄仁俊抓住她的手腕， “ 你摸摸我脸上是不是湿了？ ”

 

她是哭了。黄仁俊有点迷惑，但她不想哭，暑假要开始了，李帝努从考试结束起就没离开过她，吃饭的时候李帝努坐她旁边，她的脚一直搁在他的鞋子上面，他们去酒吧的路上路过一条没什么车的宽马路，李东赫带头走在了双黄线中间，她跟在她身后蹦蹦跳跳，在偶尔经过的车的呼啸中抓紧她和李帝努的手，刚刚他们一起坐在卡座里听李东赫唱歌，她抱紧了膝盖蜷缩在他怀里，眯着眼睛亲他的嘴角。她很快乐，她甚至能感觉到它从她的肚子蔓延上来，她像被放入浴缸的小黄鸭，快乐得在水面上一起一伏。

 

李东赫的手指滑过她的眼窝，擦掉了旧的眼泪，新的眼泪又涌了上来。

 

她知道了，黄仁俊想，她的快乐太多了，所以它们才要变成眼泪争先恐后地涌出她体外。

 

“ 嘘。 ” 李东赫一边把她的脑袋抱在怀里摸着她的头发，一边转头冲着什么方向喊， “ 你进来吧，这里面没别人了。 ”

 

黄仁俊打小起就可羡慕侦探这个职业了，她尤其羡慕柯南，一个小学生，成天跑来跑去不用上课，在犯罪现场随意穿梭，还经常能被一个线索点醒整个案件，如果她也能动不动就有这种醍醐灌顶的感觉，那生活会不会变得容易很多？

 

会，十几年后的今天，黄仁俊隔着衬衫感受着李东赫软乎乎的肚皮想，椰子酒让她变成了侦探，变成了侦探的她一下子明白了所有的线索：李东赫怕她在台上出丑，把她带到女厕所来了，李帝努一定跟在她们后面，因为李帝努总是会跟在她后面，刚才李东赫是冲他喊话呢，他没进过女厕所，第一次肯定会有点紧张，那他们就成为一对为了对方而闯进异性别厕所的情侣了，黄仁俊开心地想，他们真的好适合做情侣啊。

 

“ 东赫， ” 黄仁俊就着这股开心劲儿仰起脸， “ 你再亲我一下嘛。 ”

 

科学家们大部分都是很会节外生枝的人，黄仁俊在重新得到李东赫的嘴唇时想，爱因斯坦在实验之余会拉小提琴，发明伟哥的人本来是想治疗心脏病的，那她也可以在正在进行的实验过程中再做一个小实验，她现在想知道李东赫会放任她到什么时候。

 

她抓着李东赫的胳膊肘微微用力，让她抵不过她的拉扯半跪了下来，现在她们差不多高了，李东赫看着她，什么话也没说。于是黄仁俊乖乖把自己的嘴唇贴上去，舌头伸出来，舔着她的唇线。东赫的唇膏味道尝起来很熟悉，她们去洗手间补妆的时候她是不是偷用了她的唇膏？黄仁俊想着，大腿稍微用力，夹住了她的腰。

 

李东赫没挣脱，反而靠近了一点，她的一只手绕到她背后，拉开了她扎在短裙里的 T 恤，伸进去落在了她的后腰上，她的手顺着脊椎爬上去，和她的胸罩搭扣相遇了，她没花半秒钟就解开了扣子。黄仁俊舒服得哼哼，她感觉到她的肩带松了，被束缚的感觉消失了，两条细细的带子滑下来，不再服帖的布料蹭过去，惹得她痒痒。我的胸可真是太平了，黄仁俊头脑发晕地想，东赫一个手掌就能盖住，她的虎口刚好略过了最软的地方，整个手掌的温度烫得她想中暑。

 

突然，黄仁俊觉得世界上的温度消失了，她不满地蹬蹬小腿，然后她听见李东赫说， “ 你来了。 ”

 

李帝努，她的男朋友来了，黄仁俊觉得心里的快乐小人又蹭蹭蹭蹦上了几级台阶，他出现在她视线中，看起来有点生气。

 

别生气，我是因为你才亲李东赫的，黄仁俊想对他说，却一时半会儿找不到自己的舌头。

 

“ 别生气， ” 李东赫不愧是她的好朋友，下一秒就把她想说的话说出来了， “ 她喝多了，以为我是她放床上的姆明玩偶呢。 ”

 

“ 不是的！ ” 黄仁俊撅起嘴巴，终于找回了发声方式， “ 我知道我在亲东赫呢。 ”

 

她摇摇晃晃地站起来，李东赫和李帝努一齐上前抓住她胳膊，她就稳稳地揽住了他们两个人的脖子，靠进他们的怀抱中。

 

“ 李帝努， ” 她冲着他的耳朵说， “ 我好喜欢你呀，嘻嘻，要不你也亲我一下，我们就扯平了。 ”

 

李帝努捏住她的下巴，重重地啃了上去，他们三个人一下子失去了平衡，黄仁俊被撞得往后退了几步，背靠在了隔间的墙上，李东赫半个身子压着她，在她身上不自然地动了动肩膀，像想挣脱她的胳膊。

 

她想跟李东赫说别走，但李帝努正咬着她的下嘴唇，她只好搂紧李东赫的脖子，踢了一脚李帝努的小腿。

 

李帝努停下来，调整了重心，重新在她面前站直，李东赫也从她身上爬起来，一时间没人说话，只有他们三个的喘气声在隔间里互相应和。

 

“ 她的胸罩扣子是谁解的？ ” 然后李帝努问。

 

“ 我解的。 ” 李东赫说。

 

黄仁俊睁大了眼睛看看李帝努又看看李东赫，他们俩没有看她而是瞪着对方。

 

“ 不仅扣子，她的胸罩就是我选的。 ” 李东赫又说。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节是李帝努/黄仁俊，李东赫/黄仁俊的3p，注意避雷。

 

&&

 

在黄仁俊长大的过程中，她真真切切地烦恼过很多事，她爸爸把她从小学里偷出来带她去公园喂鸽子，他们回家路上他带她去买了一注刮刮乐，她认真地思考过如果他们真的中了一个亿她要怎么把这笔钱花掉， 2012 年年末快到，她担忧过人类灭绝而她还没有长高，十万年之后外星人如果造访地球，看到她被嵌在水泥钢经房子里的骨骼只有 1 米 4 的个子，以为她是个小矮人怎么办呢，她上高中之前从未住过校，她在初中毕业的暑假担心了好久她未来的室友会在夜晚降临之后露出獠牙舔舔嘴唇要求喝她的血。

 

她知道这些烦恼听起来很可笑，但是拜托，这里面哪一项听起来都没有 “ 我的男朋友和我最好的朋友在我面前为了争夺我胸罩扣子的解开权而快要打起来了 ” 可笑吧！

 

“ 是我的胸罩！ ” 想到这里黄仁俊大声喊道。

 

她这一嗓子还挺有用的，至少李东赫和李帝努收回了砸在对方脸上的目光，统一看向了她。

 

“ 我是说，你们别争了，我自己的胸罩，我自己脱。 ” 说着她从墙上挺起身子，一只手从短袖 T 恤的袖口伸进去，把胸罩两边的肩带都扯了出来，她缩起胳膊，手又从 T 恤下摆钻进去，像拎一条鱼一样把胸罩从身上完全剥了下来。

 

她看见李东赫和李帝努的脸红了。

 

搞什么，黄仁俊稀里糊涂地想，李帝努脸红她理解，毕竟他们上次在厕所里她除了内裤什么都没脱，李帝努从来没见过她小得像块蕾丝花边的胸罩，可李东赫不仅见过摸过还帮她穿过这个玩意儿啊，她跟着他脸红个什么劲呢。

 

“ 我要向你们道歉， ” 她接着说，她决定了，李东赫和李帝努不能吵架，他们俩是她截止目前的短暂人生中十分重要的人，最重要也许还算不上因为她的目标是活到 200 岁，她不能这么快就在 “ 最 ” 这个词上下结论，如果能让她人生中十分重要的人不吵架，她可以暂时把什么平胸啊世界上藏着的吸血鬼啊之类的烦恼放一边， “ 我不该拿你们两个做实验，但是生物老师说过，双盲实验比较有效果，所以我想，如果东赫不知道我想亲她，李帝努不知道我想亲东赫是因为我想知道他是不是喜欢大胸女生的话，我这个实验结果一定能更加准确。 ”

 

黄仁俊有时候会忘记李东赫和李帝努是从十三岁起就开始做邻居还读过同一所初中的关系 —— 他们三个一起玩的情况很少，李东赫的社团活动比她多下了课总会飞速溜走，而李帝努进不了女生宿舍 —— 不过这会儿她想起来了，李东赫和李帝努在她眼皮子底下交换了一个她没办法读懂的目光，然后李东赫说， “ 黄仁俊，以后上课别开小差了。 ”

 

他们俩变得很有默契的朝她靠近了一步，李东赫把她手里攥着的 Bralette 接过去塞进了自己的裙子口袋里，李帝努的脸靠近，看起来在笑，眼睛试图拦截她的目光并往里面注入一点理智， “ 仁俊，你说的这个叫单盲实验。 ”

 

啊？黄仁俊只来得及在脑子里做出这个反应，李东赫和李帝努的嘴唇就一起落了下来，她脑子里的想法跟着变成了霓虹灯，七个颜色，灯管全拧成了一个 “ 啊 ” 字，竖在不远处轮流闪光，其中有两盏可能由于过热而劈劈啪啪的响着，漏出来的电流在她身体里疯窜。

 

“ 你别在我面前脱裤子，其他的什么都可以。 ”

 

“ 你也是。 ”

 

啊？黄仁俊觉得这算是实打实的烦恼了吧，她没搞懂李东赫和李帝努是怎么一边往她脸上脖子上喷热气还能一边好像公事公办地讨论事情，她也没搞懂他们在讨论什么，她的男朋友和好朋友好像突然结成了联盟，而她成了这联盟之外的人。

 

“ 黄仁俊， ” 李东赫叫她的名字， “ 集中注意力，你不是想做实验吗？ ”

 

李东赫说着，舌头就钻了进来，她们的牙齿撞在一起，黄仁俊想起来她们上个周末逛完街回来，她们手里一人拎着一个装满了椰子水的椰子，被塑料袋包住的椰壳在她们身体之间摇晃，偶尔撞在一起，声音清脆得就跟现在牙齿磕在一起一样，李东赫的舌头碰到她的上颚，在上面刮擦了几个回合，弄得她有点痒痒。

 

黄仁俊闭上眼睛，脑子里只剩下不成形的念头，李东赫的舌头好软好湿，她们之间的距离很近，但还不够近，如果她是章鱼就好了，这样她就有无数的手和皮肤可以用来缠绕她们身处的世界，但她不是章鱼，她只是一个小小的人类，眼下她甚至没有足够的皮肤去触碰李东赫和李帝努两个人。

 

这次她很确信自己没有弄错什么了，关于那个人失去某一个感官之后其他感官会加强的理论，她无法在潮湿的亲吻中睁开眼睛，但她能感觉到李帝努的胳膊毫不费力就环住了她的腰，他的手在她的小腹附近游走，认真地感受她肋骨的形状，然后继续往上，盖住了她的胸。她小时候没有看过那么多奇奇怪怪的动画片就好了，黄仁俊想，那样的话她现在就不会觉得自己像被放在炉子上的卡通水壶，在烧开了之后发出高分贝的尖叫，浑身都在向外喷射高温蒸汽。

 

李帝努的手掌心有一道很短很淡的伤疤，他上次篮球赛被人撞到，用手撑地作为缓冲留下的，黄仁俊没等到比赛暂停，手里的矿泉水瓶就飞出去砸中了肇事者的脸，又被教导主任拉去办公室训了两小时，她出办公室的时候李帝努站在走廊里等她，边笑边朝她晃着受了伤的手，对她说这是为她长出的伤疤。

 

很好， 黄仁俊想，李帝努过去的那些日子她是管不着了，但他身上新鲜的东西一定都是她的。

 

所以现在她的伤疤压在她心脏附近的位置慢慢打圈，她的烦恼根源好像被抹去了。

 

她伸手去推李帝努的肩膀，想叫他放过她吧，她认输了，知道自己的胡思乱想在他的喜欢面前有多可笑了。

 

李东赫终于放开了她的嘴巴，但她的语言能力也没有随之恢复，她小心翼翼睁开眼，发现李帝努的头发像团云朵盖住了她的脖子，和她的长头发混在了一起，毫无罅隙。李东赫的嘴唇迅速靠近，在她脸颊上落下干脆一吻，然后她的手探进她的短裙，手指顺着她的内裤边缘滑了进去。

 

黄仁俊这才发现自己已经湿透了，不知道是汗水还是黏糊糊的体液，把她的内裤和屁股缝儿弄得一塌糊涂，她挣扎般踢踢腿，发现它们根本没有受力点，李东赫和李帝努两个人直接把她按在了墙上。

 

好像嫌她的内裤里还不够拥挤，李帝努的手也跟着钻了进去，他的手指直接夹住了她微微发抖的肉。然后她就分不清谁是谁了，他们的手指摸到她身体的入口，没有停留就打开了它，好像劈开了一条连接她和他们和世界之间的通道，他们让她想大声叫喊又想冷静的和这世界谈谈，她的嘴巴却被其他的东西堵住了。

 

拿走吧，黄仁俊想对他们俩说，把她的眼泪和爱都拿走吧，把她整个人都拿走吧，她就是在兔子洞里变得迷你的爱丽丝，那些巨大的蘑菇，花朵，猫咪，还有巨人们的泪珠就可以汇聚成河流把她冲走。

 

很久之后她觉得自己的腿被抬起来，看来他们最终还是决定把她的内裤脱下来了。

 

“ 这条你拿着吧，宿舍里还有很多。 ”

 

“ 滚。 ”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节李帝努/黄仁俊，提了一嘴李马克/李东赫

&&

黄仁俊最近得出一个结论，双子座盛产渣女。

倒不是说她和几个双子座的渣女打过交道，而是她觉得看人就应该像她这样，一叶知秋以小见大，她通过李东赫一个渣女就能推测出这个星座有多么劣迹斑斑，还需要认识更多的双子座女生吗。

要细数起李东赫最近的罪状黄仁俊可以跟李帝努滔滔不绝地讲上两个小时电话，实际上，他们整个暑假为数不多的通话她确实都在跟他讲李东赫的罪状：她在考试之后抛下黄仁俊报了一个博物馆主题的夏令营，只因为她们无意中得知李马克也要参加这个夏令营，她一走就是三个星期，再见面的时候手机里已经装满了李马克和她在全球各地著名博物馆门口的自拍照片，黄仁俊约她出来写作业，李马克总会送她到她们约好的咖啡馆门口，还要叮嘱她别在外面呆得太晚，要么就叫他来接她回家，好像黄仁俊是什么不良少女，每天多和她待在一起一点，李东赫数学也能考不及格。

李帝努就在电话那边听黄仁俊说，不着急告诉她现在他那边当地时间是凌晨四点，也不打断她说自己听这些女生之间的琐事听得不耐烦了，他就是安安静静地听着，好像黄仁俊在讲一千零一夜。弄得黄仁俊说累了停下来之后，有点不好意思的意识到，她这个暑假每周和跟着妈妈姐姐去加州海滩度假的李帝努打一次电话，大部分时间都是她在叭叭叭叭地说自己的事情，自己的数学作业欠了好多帐（函数的部分全都不会做），自己因为没有李东赫在身边而无聊到马拉松看完了好几部很老的韩剧（其中包括《回家的诱惑》），自己晚上等太阳下山以后出去散步，戴着耳机阻隔了外面的风声，趴在墙上随风飘的爬山虎叶子像无声的海浪。

“你呢？你在加州干什么呀？”她小声问。

“我在听海的声音，”李帝努说，他的声音低沉舒展，好像在黄仁俊背上缓缓铺开一卷毛毯，“你想听吗？”

“想。”

黄仁俊听到电话那头传来动作很轻的脚步声，她想象着李帝努翻身下了床，光着脚从卧室走到了他的房间阳台上，他一定倚着阳台栏杆，伸出一只手把手机举到了尽可能靠近海滩的方向。

“听见了吗？”李帝努问她，声音小而清晰，像是捂着话筒在讲。

她听见了，她听见刮在李帝努耳边的风声顺着电波穿越了大半个地球到达她的耳畔，把她身边的其他噪音一下下打断，在风声之下有一阵一阵海浪，不像是撞击在石头岸上或者冲刷着悬崖那么强烈，它们更像是一波逐着一波在靠近沙子的岸边仰起了头又落了下去而已，听起来像是某种记录时间的钟摆划过空气。

黄仁俊悄悄地哭了，她不想告诉李帝努她哭了，她不想让他知道这一瞬间她突然觉得地球很大，大到他们之间的连结显得多么微不足道啊，所以她隔了很久才回答他。

李帝努在那边也等了一会儿没说话，直到黄仁俊开始担心他已经握着手机站在月光下睡着了他才又开口，他说，“那明年我们一起来听。”

&&

黄仁俊刚和李帝努在一起的时候，没想过要把这个消息告诉李东赫，准确一点来讲，她用不着把这个消息告诉李东赫，当时她在一众围观中和李帝努一起进了教导主任教师，又在一众围观中被李帝努牵着手从教导主任办公室出来，李帝努脸上表情春风得意，好像他们刚进的是民政局，好像教导主任跟他们说的不是“一人回去给我写一千字的检讨”而是“我现在宣布你们结为合法夫妻”，高一成绩排名前三的大帅哥和他们班的吊车尾女生谈恋爱的消息就这么传遍了校园，就连躺在寝室痛经的李东赫都在班级聊天群里看到了班长偷拍的李帝努牵着黄仁俊的背影照片。

所以黄仁俊压根没想过李东赫有一天会告诉她，她和一个男的谈恋爱了，那个男的还是她在暑假期间见面频率比自己男朋友还要高的李马克。

黄仁俊昨天刚把一场西部片看到结尾，巨大的沙漠蔓延至视线极限，一轮圆滚滚的夕阳有半个被埋在了沙子里，穿着牛仔服戴着牛仔帽的牛仔踏着靴子往那落日中走，观众被末日辉煌弄到睁不开眼——黄仁俊觉得看李东赫带着李马克走到自己面前的感觉和这场西部片的结尾一模一样——李东赫冲她挥了挥手，然后便转头去看李马克的表情，她的两只胳膊挽着他的，整个人几乎缠在了他身上，就像她们刚开始睡一张床时她总会缠着她的胳膊那样。黄仁俊没注意李马克究竟有什么表情，但她盯着李东赫的脸转不开眼，李东赫笑得开心极了，开心得好像把亮晶晶的阳光都收进了眼底，黄仁俊觉得自己被这片阳光给刺伤了。

黄仁俊没等他们走到她面前，拔腿就跑。

&&

她在寝室里哭了很久，哭到天黑了，身体好像缺水再也哭不出来眼泪了，才摸出手机看李东赫有没有给她打电话。

她打了，十八个，还发了一条信息告诉她说李马克只是她男朋友而已，就像李帝努是仁俊的男朋友一样，男朋友来来去去，她们之间才会是一辈子的事情，等仁俊哭完就来学校操场参加迎新晚会吧，她和李马克今年有一首合唱歌曲。

黄仁俊看着这条信息眼睛又酸了，她接着上滑未接来电记录，李帝努给她打了二十三个，没有留言也没有信息，但她知道他多半在女生宿舍楼下的小花坛边盯着她的窗户看会不会突然亮灯呢。

她拉开窗帘的一个角，李帝努果然就端坐在花坛边上，两条长腿安安分分的并拢摆着，好像在上一堂需要他高度集中注意力才能听懂的数学课。黄仁俊觉得今晚她的眼泪已经没有门槛，可能现在叫她去读食堂明早菜单她也能哭出来，她看着李帝努认真又安静的等待，哭着跑下了楼。

&&

黄仁俊记得她七八岁的时候和爸爸妈妈一起回老家过年，外婆家不住在什么深山老林，但小村庄里的黑夜降临就像这片大地被沉进了海底，她踏出房门就像是踏进了另外一个没有光存在的世界，呼气和吸气都能扰乱眼前沉沉的黑暗。她记得她从在回家的路上开始就一直在和妈妈吵架，因为火车坐了三十六个小时还没有看到山川的尽头，因为妈妈不肯把泡椒味的泡面让给她吃，因为气温太低了，她没办法把手从暖和的口袋里拿出来，她们一直吵到电视里春节联欢晚会的主持人开始倒数，然后妈妈说她们不能在新的一年第一句话就以争吵开始，不然这一整年她们母女俩都会吵个不停的。黄仁俊当然没把这话当成求和，反而摔着门出去了。

她就这么闯入了新旧之交的黑夜，室外的冷气一下子让她冷静下来，她在房门前的台阶上坐下，听着隔着门的电视里没有停下的倒计时，新年到了的瞬间它爆发出欢呼，而她坐在冰凉的台阶上，眼前除了黑暗什么都没有。

但是现在她有李帝努了，黄仁俊抓着他的手把他带进女生寝室的时候这么想，后来类似的场景仿佛在她人生中出现了很多次，她隔着一道门一扇窗一个跑道有四百米的大操场，聆听着羡慕着其他人的热闹和正在火热进行的迎新晚会，她独自承担眼前的黑暗或要穿过这一条黑黢黢的走廊，只不过这一次，她身边有李帝努了。

她飞快迈着大步几乎要跑起来，虽然她很确定这栋楼里的女生们一定都去操场上参加晚会了，值班宿管阿姨也正在自己房间里看广场舞教学视频，但她还是觉得自己正牵着一个巨大的不可示众的秘密。

她转过头去看李帝努，他从被她拽进女生宿舍楼里开始就紧闭着眼睛，他的手攥着她的，毫不迟疑地跟着她的方向跨着大步，像是一个很有主意的不愿意等待王子的吻就想醒过来并冲入未来的睡美人。

“到了，你可以睁开眼了。”他们进了黄仁俊和李东赫的宿舍门后她对他说。

李帝努睁开眼，他们目光相交，她的眼泪还没完全晾干，就被他的眼神含了去，他看着她叫她的名字，语气镇定，微微提高了声音，好像他们之间隔着很多人和很远的距离，“黄仁俊。”

黄仁俊觉得就是从这一刻开始，她再也无法承受李帝努带给她的烦恼了，他好像在她身边布下了一整个春天，只为了让她踏入这个温柔的陷阱，如果他和她喜欢得一样多，那他怎么做到如此笃定，又为什么不像她一样惊慌失措呢。

黄仁俊感觉到崭新的眼泪流了出来，在她脸上留下下雨天她们宿舍门口会出现的湿脚印，李帝努靠近她，嘴唇盖住了这些湿漉漉的痕迹。

李帝努亲完她的脸颊又去找她的嘴唇，她只微微抵抗了一会儿，整个身子就被他亲软了，她重心移进他怀里，胳膊环住他的脖子，微微垫脚，让他们的下半身贴在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

&&

 

李帝努好大。

 

别误会了，黄仁俊最初的想法是他的手很大，一只手就能盖住她半边屁股，两只手环在一起就能托着她的屁股把她从地上微微拎起来。不过她转移重心之后的想法就变了，李帝努真的很大，他穿着一条深色的牛仔裤，裤裆翘起来的部分鼓鼓囊囊的，黄仁俊在他怀里磨蹭，想把自己调整到能稍微站稳的程度，她的小腹就这么蹭了过去，那个地方让他的牛仔裤看起来像是什么山丘地貌的沙盘，她忍不住咯咯笑了两声。

 

“ 笑什么？ ” 李帝努问，下手掐了一把她的屁股。

 

“ 你记不记得我们生物课本上说，有的海鸟把鲸背当作自己在海洋飞行时的落脚点，在上面蹦蹦跳跳的，完全不知道海面底下藏着一个巨大的，可以把它吃掉的东西？ ”

 

“ 我可以吃掉你吗？ ”

 

她还没来得及脸红，李帝努就一使劲把她抱了起来，把她的大腿架在了自己小臂上，让她只能重心完全前倾，双臂抱住他的脖子，上半身按着他胸口，胯骨压在他的腰上，这样他就得抬头看她了。

 

每个人都应该从这个角度看看自己的男朋友，黄仁俊想，这个角度的李帝努看起来特别的，男人。

 

她们的宿舍层高不高，李帝努把她举起来之后她的脑袋差一点就能碰到天花板上静止的吊扇，顺理成章地挡掉了大部分本来该落在李帝努脸上的灯光，她影子的轮廓刚好从他眼睛下面穿过，让他的瞳孔看起来更亮更像是在抬头等着朝阳落进去，让他的鼻子和嘴唇看起来更暗，更像是静置在夜间博物馆里的雕塑。

 

黄仁俊腾了一只手出来，从他的耳后开始，抚摸他下颌的轮廓，直到停在他的脖子上，最后，她的大拇指很慢很慢地降落在他的喉结上。李帝努没有躲开，反而脖子后仰把它更完全的暴露出来，黄仁俊低下头，把自己的舌头盖了上去，好像在舔一块可以含在嘴里睡一觉也不会化开的水果糖。

 

李帝努的声带在她的嘴唇下震动，痒意像是从她身体里钻出来，她好像不仅用自己的耳朵听见，也用她和李帝努紧贴在一起的皮肤听见了他在说什么，他在叫她的名字，他叫她， “ 黄仁俊。 ”

 

黄仁俊觉得自己在往下坠，各种意义上的。夏天的尾巴像猫一样缠住她的脚踝，宿舍有点闷，她和李帝努都在出汗，他们触着的皮肤变得滑溜溜的，她不得不更用劲才能保持这个姿势。

 

李帝努抱着她，跌跌撞撞走了几步，把她放在桌子上的同时顺手把她的内裤扯下来了，她蹭蹭大腿，把它踢到了小腿上，然后退出右脚，内裤像蔫了的旗帜一样挂在了她的左腿上。她抬眼看李帝努，但李帝努没给她多少时间看，他的手顺着她光着的小腿靠近她的身体，猛地缩短他们之间的距离，好像一颗彗星不顾一切地撞上地球。而对于黄仁俊来说，那个感觉又来了，李帝努好大啊。

 

&&

 

黄仁俊作为一个女生，在成长的过程中发现了挺多她和其他女生不太一样的地方，比如她不怕虫子，有硬壳的她不怕，她觉得它们被翻过肚皮小脚在空气中扑腾的样子很可爱，软体的她也不怕，她觉得它们胖嘟嘟的手指一戳软塌塌的多好玩啊，比如她不怕打雷，暴雨的天气她想冲出教室冲到宿舍楼上，把雨伞给丢掉，毫无遮拦地盯着云朵翻滚闪电像云朵的神经一样点亮天空，好看看雷声到底是怎么在所有人的耳边打响，再比如她不怕打针，她小时候去医院，从来都是直勾勾盯着针头平滑地刺进皮肤，等着它在血管里轻微拨动，再等着冰凉的药水混入其中，刺痛感和一股奇异的满足感会顺着血管游到她心脏里。

 

现在她身上的衬衫已经被刚刚的汗湿凉透了，她像是刚从一场大雨逃出来，从头到脚，就连屁股缝儿里都是湿的，全身只剩和李帝努紧紧贴在一起的地方还有一丝暖意，她坐在她的桌子上扭着腰，想把湿透的衣服脱下来，想叫李帝努的温度再靠近一点。

 

“ 不行，仁俊 ——”

 

“ 你校服内侧口袋里，我藏了一个。 ”

 

黄仁俊觉得自己像是等了一场电影开场的时间，李帝努才进来，她被疼得条件反射一般小腿抽搐了一下，脚后跟刚好踢在李帝努的屁股上，然后那种只在医院打针时感觉到的痛感和满足感出现了，从李帝努插进来的地方开始，像是顺着甜味爬直线的蚂蚁一样爬上她的小腹胃和心窝，她一边哭一边努力深呼吸。

 

她比刚才更湿了，李帝努终于把她的衬衫扣子全解开把她的锁骨和胸暴露在空气中，她的肩带垮了，胸前被布料蕾丝花纹磨得很痒，李帝努的舌头隔着蕾丝舔她，软软的舌肉被花纹分成零碎的火星，像是烟花升空后高温的灰烬一样洋洋洒洒的落在她身上，他好像根本没有感觉到她已经痒得想叫李帝努把她撕破了。

 

黄仁俊委屈地哼哼， “ 你动一动啊。 ” 她说，她的意思是叫李帝努把她的胸罩扣子解开取下来再把舌头重新贴上去，如果能用上一点牙齿就更好了，但李帝努理解成她已经受不了在她身体里的东西就这么像块溪流里的石头一样躺着不动了，所以他稍微退了一点出来，更加用力地撞了进去。

 

黄仁俊叫出声，她短短十几年人生里经历过的失控感觉排着队从她脑子里飞逝过去，过山车海盗船，秋千飞向最高点，她第一辆刹车坏了的自行车，她使劲捏着龙头心里怕死了也只能跟着它一起像是不要命的往路的尽头驶去。

 

她怕死了，李帝努撞她的力度不像他，他对她笑惯着她满足她所有不合理要求的时候不会这么狠心，他用手指用衣服下摆用舌头给她擦眼泪的时候不会这么用劲，他牵着她把她揽在怀里的时候不会死死钳着她的腰。她哭了，眼泪滚烫，在她同样滚烫的脸上留不下痕迹，如果今天之后李帝努再也不会像他之前那样温柔了，如果被他发现他就是她快乐和烦恼的秘密，那她该怎么办呀。

 

她哭了，上面和下面都是，李帝努一只手撑着她大腿，一只手撑着桌子边缘让自己缓缓退出来。他变回了那个她熟悉的李帝努，手轻轻把她散落的头发别在耳朵后面，嘴巴落在她的鼻尖， “ 哭什么， ” 他说， “ 我哪里也不去。 ”

 

&&

 

他们就这样跌跌撞撞的开学了，一切都变了又好像没变，李东赫虽然谈恋爱了却还是有很多很多时间和黄仁俊腻在一起讨论她们头发和指甲油的颜色，黄仁俊的校服裙子被勒令把打上去的扁给放下来但她用一根皮带就把它改成了高腰超短裙，李帝努的成绩依旧排在年级前三名他也还是每天在教导主任的咬牙切齿中牵着黄仁俊去食堂图书馆再把她送到宿舍楼下，黄仁俊小小的脑袋里还是有两件事怎么想也想不明白，第一件，为什么她有这么喜欢的李帝努也这么的喜欢她，第二件，如果她一直高中不毕业，他们的喜欢是不是也就会像纪念册上的照片一样，永远留在他们冲着镜头比耶的笑容中。

 

 

 

 

 

完


End file.
